User blog:DennisRocking/Pokemon VS Anyone 1: Sans VS Cubone:
HELLOOOO!!! I didn't mean to upload the blog earlier on accident, hit publish instead of photo for whatever reason. I got little sleep last night AND I DERPED FORGIVE ME XDD So, it's monday, and monday is the release of my new THEMED series! Pokemon VS Anyone! I want to first thank Alanomaly a billion for the awesome thumbnail! The connection is very simple and...well, it's VERY simple. The connections won't be perfect, and this is just for fun. I certainly had a LOT of fun making this. Thanks a ton for the support thus far guys, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I rolled out of bed to release this one, because it was monday and I was highly excited to get the first battle out into the public. I'm going back to bed. Monday release dates. <3 Beat: http://www.shadowville.com/122346/genres/dirty-south-beats/mercenaries (:0:) Lyrics: Epic Rap Battles Pokemon VS Anyone! Sans! Against! Cubone! BEGIN!!! (:12:) Sans: Hi, I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton. Elegance against a specimen who couldn't be more irrelevant. Get off my premises, because I love to crack puns, true. But now I'm breakin' through your Rock Head, crackin' you! You're Maro-wak if you want to Focus Energy and Fling rhymes. You Endeavor! So Double-Edge-y! Do you want to have a bad time? Then step right up into my hall, small one, Retaliate! You can't Endure my Genocide Run, you're bein' Chipped Away! (Haha!) (:36:) Cubone: This annoying sprite's verse is over, that's my Cu. Don't take anything serious...you'll regret that soon. Win? Please! Beyond Genocide, you just can't, yo. I keep it real on teams Johto, Kalos to Kanto! I'm a lone wolf with Ancient Power, Rage! I got ya boned! I pump out attacks on my team, you can only spit jokes! Stop grinning, you got nothing here to be happy about. So Knock it Off, you make me Snore, you don't impress the crowds. (:1:01:) Sans: Ooo! Looks like someone's into megalomania! You'll be in an Uproar when I go Mega-lovania! (Heeeh!) Take it from me, kid, sometimes you gotta learn when to QUIT. 'Cause those Fire Punches were weak...oh, I mean lit! This is the Tale of a game where everyone loves me, I'm winnin'! You're lonely and emo, your Battle Armor's really hidden! You're the type that's determined, I know, let me help. Go run back home to your momma! Oh, wait....welp. *Shrugs* Cubone: (:1:25:) You're a sarcastic little guy, don't seem that tough, punk. Pretty simple to win VS you! All you gotta do is jump! I'm fighting alongside gym leaders and gamers, you're a crisis! More unbelievable and moronic than fanfic of you and Papyrus! It's Raining Somewhere Else, I don't have issues and I'm Ground! Try MY route this time, it'll be a Lost Soul inbound! You got Frisked of your win, I don't need to take this risk! Don't gotta fight this annoying bitch, I'll just roll pacifist! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE ON THE NEXT... POKEMON VS ANYONE RAP BATTLEEEEE!!!!!!!! here's your hint. Category:Blog posts